Neurological disorders affect a wide variety of cell populations in the nervous system. Acute and chronic neurological disorders may be associated with loss of sensory, motor, and cognitive abilities, as well as a high level of mortality. Despite their devastating effects, few effective therapies are available for the vast majority of these disorders.
Neural cell death and loss of neuronal contacts are pathological features common to many of the neurological disorders. Once destroyed, neural cells are not regenerative. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for methods for neural protection, repair, regeneration, and plasticity.